Don't Cry, My Light
by Umeka
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after seven years to tell Zelda something he's been keeping bottled up for ages. Takes place seven years after Link left Hyrule.


Don't Cry, My Light  
written by Neko-B  
email: gaz@gothgrrl.co.uk   
  
It had been many years since he had been in the land of Hyrule, the land that had made the young boy into a man. And now that he was there again, it was almost frightening in a sense. This was the very place that he battled his wars across time and saw what the future held for him.   
  
And from what he saw, the future held many things. And one aspect looked especially bright.  
  
Riding up to Hyrule Castle on Epona, seventeen-year-old Link stopped at the main gates. There was no need this time to tiptoe behind and around palace guards. Everybody knew who he was and knew he was no imposter. Looking up at the tall spires and towers, he brushed a lock of golden blonde hair from his eyes and shielded them from the sun. The castle had not changed at all since he was last there, and this made him smile. He had never been one for change.   
  
He came to Hyrule Castle with a mission in mind. A mission that he had been putting off since day one. A mission that was to be done now, or he would have to forever hold his peace.   
  
Link tied Epona up in front of the castle around a thin tree trunk. He thought about not tying her up at all, but decided against it for his sake and the horse's. He took a deep breath before walking to the palace gates. The guards standing there nodded at him, and he nodded back just as politely. Walking in a long, empty hall, his footsteps echoed and bounced crazily off the walls.   
  
He shortly arrived in the courtyards, surrounded by green grass and flowers of all sorts. He clenched his hand into a sweaty fist and walked down another shorter hallway, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.   
  
Standing about ten feet in front of him was her. She was looking out the small window into another part of the palace, just like she was seven years ago when he first met her. Only this time, she was more beautiful, if there was such a thing.   
  
Link took a deep breath and called out softly, "Milady?"   
  
She turned around. Standing in front of him was Princess of Destiny, Zelda. Her blonde hair had grown to just past her shoulders. She was taller with a more slender figure. She wore a purple tunic complete with white gloves that extended to past her elbows. Her skirt was long and had a purplish tint to it, and pooled around her dainty feet.   
  
Zelda's blue eyes went wide at the sight of this familiar young man. She covered her mouth with her hands before choking out a single word:   
  
"L...Link..."   
  
Link could only stand there, gazing at her. After a moment, he nodded in acknowledgement that he was indeed who the princess said he was.   
  
"I can't believe you're here," she said softly, walking closer to him. "I thought you had been killed."   
  
Link smiled. "No, milady," he replied. "I've heard that I've died at least five times in the last seven years. But I'm here, alive and well."   
  
"I'm glad," she whispered. She put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched at her touch. Not out of disgust, but out of anxiousness. Zelda wondered if he knew that he was shouting his nervousness to her.   
  
"Milady, I come with a message," he said hoarsely.   
  
"Please, call me Zelda." She smiled up at him.   
  
"Zelda," he repeated, and them smiled. He could get used to calling her that.   
  
"Zelda, I come with a message," he repeated.   
  
"Oh? From whom?"   
  
"...from the heart."   
  
Zelda smiled slightly. "Go ahead," she said.   
  
Link exhaled deeply. "Zelda, I know that by saying this, I'm ruining any chance to keep our friendship lasting, but I've been keeping this emotion bottled inside me for years. And now is the time for me to say it." He took her dainty hand and clasped it tightly in his own.   
  
A pink flush appeared across Zelda's face. She looked at his hands, which tightly held her own. "Go on," she whispered ever so quietly.   
  
Link looked straight into her eyes as he spoke. "Milady...I think I'm in love with you." He could already feel the blood rising to his face .   
  
Zelda's eyes went wide as she drew her free hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had foreseen his arrival in her dreams, as well has his confession, but she was shocked just the same.   
  
Without another word, Zelda nestled against Link, placing her hands on his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, kissing the top of her head.   
  
"I'm glad you told me," she said through tears of joy. "I would have never found the courage to tell you how I felt."   
  
Link's eyes grew wide. "You mean...you feel the same way?" he asked in astonishment.   
  
She looked up at him. "Yes," she replied. "I was burning to tell you...but I just couldn't. I was afraid your heart would be for another."   
  
"It's not," he whispered. "It's for you, milady."   
  
Zelda closed her eyes and leaned forward slowly. Link grasped her waist tightly, slowly pressing his lips against hers. All of the nervousness that he had experienced left, and in its place was a happiness that he had not known for many years.   
  
As they kissed, the whole world seemed to stop turning for them. A tear cascaded down Zelda's face as she kissed the young Hylian. She had been so lonely for years, and now she had a love to call her own.   
  
When they parted, Link's eyes remained closed. When they opened, he saw Zelda smiling up at him. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. A single one fell slowly down her face, and Link kissed it away.   
  
"I love you, milady," he whispered softly in her ear. He pulled her closer to him, as though trying to meld into one.   
  
"I love you, too..." Zelda rested her head on his shoulder, crying tears of joy.   
  
"Shhh. Don't cry, my light," Link whispered. He brushed her blonde locks behind her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry, I'm right here. You don't have any more reason to cry."   
  
Zelda smiled, closing her eyes, nestling closer to him. "I'll love you forever..."  
  
Slowly, around them, the sun set behind the hills, and the moon rose.   
  
(owari)   



End file.
